The present invention relates to a server system, a terminal device, an information storage device, a method for controlling a server system, a method for controlling a terminal device, and the like.
In recent years, a large number of still images and moving images have been recorded, stored, and shared due to various factors such as a reduction in price of an imaging device (e.g., camera), and widespread use of a portable terminal device (e.g., smartphone) having an imaging function.
The image information may be stored using a storage on a network (e.g. a storage of a server system). In this case, it is unnecessary to increase the storage capacity of the imaging device or the like, and it is expected that the number of images to be shared increases by allowing many users to access the server system or the like. Moreover, smooth processing can be implemented even when the imaging device or the like has low processing capacity by causing the server system to perform image processing or the like on the shared image information.
A method has been known that causes a server system to generate an image set using images that have been captured by and sent from an imaging device or the like. The image set may be used to display a list of specific images (e.g., images having an attribute desired for the user) to the user, or may be used to implement a slide show that sequentially displays the images included in the image set.
Various techniques that efficiently generate the image set have been proposed taking account of limitations to the network bandwidth, the processing capacity of an imaging device or the like, and the like. JP-A-2004-336343 discloses a technique that reduces the communication time and the processing load during an image edit process by causing an imaging device and a server system to exchange a low-resolution thumbnail image instead of a high-resolution captured image. JP-A-2007-116658 discloses a technique that utilizes a low-resolution image in the same manner as in JP-A-2004-336343, and generates an image set (image collection) based on image information, and a technique that presents the generated image set to the user.